pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Henk Badings
Herman Hendrik (Henk) Badings ( Bandung , Dutch East Indies , January 17 1907 - Hugten at Maarheeze , June 26 1987 ) was a Dutch composer . Content * 1 Life * 2 Work ** 2.1 First period ** 2.2 Second period ** 2.3 Third period ** 2.4 Awards * 3 Compositions ** 3.1 Works for orchestra *** 3.1.1 Symphonies *** 3.1.2 Concerts for instruments and orchestra *** 3.1.3 Other orchestral works ** 3.2 Working for wind band, ** 3.3 Masses, oratorios and cantatas ** 3.4 Music *** 3.4.1 Operas *** 3.4.2 Radio operas *** 3.4.3 Ballets *** 3.4.4 Theatre Music ** 3.5 Working for choir ** 3.6 Vocal ** 3.7 chamber ** 3.8 Work for organ ** 3.9 Work for piano ** 3:10 Working for guitar ** 3.11 Working for accordion orchestra ** 3:12 Working for harmonica ** 3:13 Working for percussion ** 3:14 Work Film ** 3:15 electronic works * 4 Publications * 5 Bibliography * 6 External links Life Badings was born on Java in the former Dutch East Indies. In 1915 he came as pointed to Netherlands , where he was placed under strict tutelage. He attended primary and secondary school in Gorinchem and took violin lessons at Ch. La Rosiere. At age 12 he already wrote a violin sonata. The intelligent and talented Badings was also gifted in the field of painting, sculpture, poetry and mathematics. He studied mining at theTechnical University in Delft , where he worked for several years as a research assistant in the historical geology and paleontology , before devoting himself entirely to music. After graduating as an engineer , he spent some time studying composition with William Piper . In 1934 he became professor of composition at the Conservatory of Amsterdam and at the Rotterdam Conservatory .Between 1941 and 1945 he was director of the Royal Conservatory in The Hague , after the occupiers forced departure of Sem Dresden . Moreover Badings member of the Dutch Culture Council . That earned him a short time a disqualification after the Second World War , which was repealed in 1947. He was from 1954 teacher of composition at the International Organ Academy in Haarlem . In 1961 he was appointed lecturer in acoustics at the then University at Utrecht . He was also in 1962 and 1963 visiting professor at the University of Adelaide , Australia , and the University of Pittsburgh in Pittsburgh , Pennsylvania . He was from 1962 to 1972 professor of composition at theHochschule für Musik und Stuttgart in Stuttgart , Germany . Badings held many lectures, participated in juries and wrote essays . Badings died at the age of eighty. Work Badings first success as a composer dates from September 27, 1931 , when his first cello concert was performed in the Concertgebouw in Amsterdam by Henk van Wezel with the Concertgebouw Orchestra under the direction of Eduard van Beinum . The same orchestra also performed there already in 1930 his first symphony under Louis Marie George Arntzenius (1899-1964). This was followed by the execution of his 2nd symphony and in 1933 his violin sonata during a music festival in Prague . Then his work frequently appeared on the program symphony orchestras and as more and more pieces were known internationally. The post-war period was characterized by an intensive introduction to electronic music . From 1956 to 1963 he worked in it along with pioneers like Dick Raaijmakers and Tom Dissevelt in the Philips Research Laboratories . Work Badings from that time was released on Popular Electronics. Early Dutch electronic music from Philips Research Laboratories, 1956-1963 . Badings oeuvre ranges from opera (Orestes) to electronic music (Cain and Abel) and film music to symphony . Not only did he write symphonic and vocal music, but also pieces for chamber music and works for wind band. The works of Badings carry a very personal style. They rank in three periods. First period The first period to about 1940. Badings' compositions are characterized in that period by gloom, long wide lilting melodic lines, dark orchestral color and the frequent use of the octotoniek (the music and the scale that uses display alternately a whole and a half-tone are situated away from each other). Already in these first pieces proved its innovativeness. This octotonic tone sequence was first studied systematically by Badings and applied. From these early compositions show clear the contrapuntal style, and this, especially because of the very complex canonical forms of the thematic development. Second period The second period started around 1940. Badings' music shows a preference for lighter harmonious colors, more "playable" melodic structures and a more transparent orchestral texture. These characteristics are also in later works can still be found. As a second innovation technique he applied overtone series increasing. The found opportunities to rely on suggestion and the corrective capacity of the human ear, by making use of the 8th to the 15th top or natural tone. This creates the impression that a piece of music in the pure or natural mood is written. Third period Although he performed since 1952 pioneered the development of electronic music, he composed more and more for traditional performances and occupations. The third option was to renew the 31-tone system .Uses smaller show than the small secunde . An octave is then divided into 31 tones. Badings built a siren who was 31-note. He could be thinking in this area only develop properly when Adriaan Fokker Haarlem a 31-tone organ, called the Fokker-organ , had built. Badings had already done pioneering work in the field of electronic sound sources. He thereby enabled the computer. That way, there were new insights regarding the relationship between pace and tone duration.This electronic phenomenon can not only adapt to any traditional instrumental timbre types, but can also enrich the music. Even Badings was a seeker of renewal, yet his style was characterized by a penchant for classic design: melody, harmony and rhythm remain recognizable and respected as such. As César Franck Badings also makes frequent use of the germ cell process. Themes and theme motifs are derived from a single motif. It is worth mentioning also that Henk Badings was not a composer-in-the-piano, but all heard with the inner ear. All his works are born one by one out of inspiration. The bulk of his work is not synonymous with levity. Awards Numerous compositions Badings were awarded national and international awards. In 1949 he became an honorary member of the Flemish Academy of Sciences, Arts and Fine Arts in Brussels. In 1967 he was awarded the Johan Wagenaar Prize and in 1972 with the Sweelinck Price . In 1965 he became an honorary citizen of New Martinsville in West Virginia , and also awarded the Medal Arts-Sciences-Lettres from theFrench Academy . In 1984 he was during the Blazers Festival at the Sports Hall Boshoven on December 9, 1984 Weert and the world premiere of his work Figures sonores by the Royal Harmony of Thorn led by Jan Cober awarded the Price Dutch Band . Compositions Works for orchestra Symphonies * 1930 Symphony no. 1 in C major, for orchestra * 1932 Symphony in C major, for 16 solo instruments * 1932 Symphony no. 2 in D major, for orchestra * 1934 Symphony no. 3 , for orchestra (dedicated to Willem Mengelberg ) * 1942 Symphonic Overture * 1943 Symphony no. 4, for orchestra * 1949 Symphony no. 5, for orchestra (written on the occasion of the sixtieth anniversary of the Concert dedicated to the Concertgebouw Orchestra ) * 1953 Symphony no. 6 (Psalmensinfonie) for 4-8 pcs. mixed choir and small Symphony Orchestra (Commissioned by the Dutch Radio Union (NRU)) * 1953 Symphonic Scherzo for orchestra * 1954 Louisville - Symphony (Symphony no. 7), for orchestra (Dedicated to The Louisville Orchestra) * 1956 Symphonic music - Symphony No. 8 for orchestra (composed for the orchestra. Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR) studio Hanover ) * 1960 Symphonic Variations, on a South African theme * 1960 Symphony no. 9, for string orchestra (Dedicated to Szymon Goldberg and the Dutch Chamber Orchestra ) * 1961 Symphony no. 10 in C major , for orchestra (commissioned by the Rotterdam Art Foundation) * 1964 giocosa Sinfonia (Symphony no. 11) in D major, for orchestra * 1964 Symphonic sound figures (Symphony no. 12) in E flat major, for orchestra (Written for the anniversary of the Residence Orchestra in 1964 and dedicated to Willem van Otterloo and his orchestra) * 1968 Symphonic Triptych (Symphony no. 14) in A major, for orchestra (Written for the Flanders Festival 1968) Concerts for instruments and orchestra * 1928 Concerto no. 1 for violin and orchestra * 1930 Concerto no. 1 for cello and orchestra (dedicated to Henk van Wezel ) * 1933 - 1935 Concerto No. 2 for Violin and Orchestra. * 1939 Instr. 1954 Concerto no. 2 in D major for cello and orchestra * 1940 Concerto for piano and orchestra * 1942 Triple-concert for violin, cello, piano and orchestra * 1944 Concerto no. 3 in D major for violin and orchestra * 1947 Concerto no. 4 in C major for violin and orchestra (dedicated to Hans Brandts Buys ) * 1951 Concerto for saxophone (Instrumentation for orchestra) * 1952 Concerto for Organ and Orchestra (Commissioned by the Committee on International Organ Competition 1952) * 1954 Concerto for two violins and orchestra (commissioned by the Wagenaar Foundation, dedicated to Herman Krebbers and Theo Olof ) * 1955 Atlantic dances for piano and small orchestra *# Ragtime *# Blues *# Tango * 1956 Concerto for flute and orchestra (commissioned by the Student music group "Sempre Crescendo" and dedicated to his conductor Jaap Stotijn ) *# Stellent allegro molto *# Scherzo *# Passacaglia *# Molto vivace * 1964 Concerto for two pianos and orchestra * 1965 Concerto - "Alt concert" for viola and string orchestra * 1965 Concerto - "Double Concerto No. 4." in A major for violin, viola and orchestra * 1966 Concerto no. 2 in D major, for organ and orchestra (Commissioned by the Organ Commission Haarlem ) * 1969 Concerto no. 2 (Double Concerto no. 5), for two violins and orchestra (Written in the 31-tone system and dedicated to Build Lemkes and Jeanne Fox ) * 1981 Tripelkonzert no. 3, for flute, oboe, clarinet and orchestra (commissioned by the city of Eindhoven) *# Introduzione e Allegro energico *# Cadenze accompagnatew *# Final Other orchestral works * 1935 Allegro for string orchestra * 1935 Hora for chamber orchestra * 1935 Largo and Allegro for string orchestra * 1935 Predilcova, for chamber orchestra * 1936 Introduction to a tragedy - "Tragic Overture" in D minor for orchestra * 1936 The West Wind, Rhapsody with orchestral accompaniment - text: Geerten Gossaert * 1937 Symphonic Variations * 1938 Gedenckclanck on Old Dutch themes from Valerius '"Gedenckclanck", suite for orchestra *# Intrada *# Pavane *# Gagliarda *# Saltarello *# Saraband *# Rondeau *# Final *# Wilhelmus * 1938 Rhapsody, for a speaking voice with accompaniment of flute, oboe, violin, viola and organ - (Written for the VPRO on a text by Duco Vorster on the occasion of the fortieth anniversary jubilee of Her Majesty the Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands ) * 1942 Symphonic Prologue in B flat major, for orchestra (composed for the celebrations of the Vienna Philharmonic in 1942 and dedicated to the Vienna Philharmonic ) * 1944 Fanfare 1429 the Joan of Arc , for orchestra with obbligato trumpet- * 1946 - the 1948th Giocoso Rondo in G major, for chamber orchestra, piano (or organ) * 1948 Aria trista e rondo giocoso for chamber orchestra * 1948 Les Elfes, rhapsody with orchestral accompaniment - text: Leconte de Lisle from "Poèmes Barbarian" (written for Mrs. Iris Sail Inga Doodeheefver ) * 1949 Divertimento ("Divertissement à la cour de Chinon" - Scene de la vie de Jeanne d'Arc ), for orchestra (commissioned by the Hague Philharmonic Orchestra ) * 1949 Holland-Rhapsody for Orchestra (Written for the Ciné Télé-Radio at the instigation of R. Lange and P. Baro) * 1950 Ballade - symphonic variations on: "They were two conincskindren" for orchestra (dedicated to Eduard Flipse and Rotterdam Philharmonic Orchestra ) * 1950 Boerendans from Terschelling, for small orchestra * 1950 Drentsche dance (Marie Cotton), for small orchestra (commissioned by Radio Netherlands Worldwide) * 1950 Pupazzetti azzuri, suite of three modern dances for chamber orchestra *# Ragtime *# Blues *# Tango * 1952 Kerstdeclamatorium, for speaking voice, flute, oboe, two violins, viola and cello - a text of A. Horsting-Boerma (written for the VPRO ) * 1953 Ballad of the flood rhapsody with piano accompaniment - text: JWF Werumeus Buning * 1953 Serenade for Orchestra (Commissioned by the AVRO the occasion of the 30th anniversary) * 1954 Overture, for orchestra (Dedicated to Eduard van Beinum ) * 1954 Festival overture - Ouverture allegra, dramatic overture for Holland Festival * 1955 Dutch dancing - Dutch Peasant Dance, for orchestra * 1956 Dance Variations on the Dutch national anthem "Say Kwezelken, did you dance?", for orchestra (commissioned by the Dutch Christian Radio Association (NCRV)) * 1957 Mars, for chamber orchestra (commissioned by the Dutch Christian Radio Association (NCRV)) * 1957 Dutch Dance, for orchestra * 1959 Capriccio for violin with accompaniment of two electromagnetic soundtracks composed by 12 sinus generators * 1961 Irish overture in C major, for orchestra (dedicated to "The Festival of Cork") * 1967 Rielen, for small orchestra * 1967 Westfrisian Boerendans, for small orchestra * 1971 Symphonietta, play music for chamber orchestra * 1975 Second Suite of Dutch Dancing, for chamber orchestra * 1980 Azioni musicali per dodici strumenti - musical game for twelve instruments (written for "Octopus") * 1982 Concerto for Orchestra *# Intrduzione *# Scherzo presto *# Elegia passionanata *# Final quodlibet * 1985 Serenade for Strings Works for wind band * 1942 Intrada (Entry of archers from the "Night Watch"), for band * 1951 Concert for (alto) saxophone and symphonic band * 1954 Cantata No. 3, for mixed choir, women's, men's, children's choir, singing, carillon, organ and symphonic band - text:. C. Rijnsdorp (commissioned by the Dutch Christian Radio Association (NCRV) for the jubilee meeting on June 7 1954 ) * 1956 Laus Pacis (Cantata no. 5), for soprano, choir, piano (celesta) and blazers - lyrics by Desiderius Erasmus (written for and dedicated to Venlona) * 1960 Partita Bucolica - Bucolic suite of six sound pieces for concert band *# Intrada seria *# Segnale *# Ballad *# Scherzo *# Canzionetta malinco ... *# Final * 1963 Concerto no. 2 in E major for flute and wind band * 1964 Double Concerto - Obituary Paul Hindemith in C major, bassoon and contrabassoon and band * 1965 Pittsburgh Concerto for wind orchestra and tape * 1966 Symphonie Nr. XIII in A major , for symphonic band * 1967 Concerto in A major for harp and band (Dedicated to Phia Mountain Wood and her wonderful work in Queekhoven composed at the instigation of Robert Austin Boudreau ) * 1968 Armageddon , for soprano solo, symphonic wind orchestra and tape * 1969 Tower Music in F major, for two groups of brass and timpani * 1969 Ragtime, for two groups of brass and percussion * 1970 Concert - Triple Concerto Nr. 2 in E flat major, three horns, audiotape, celesta and band * 1970 Greensleeves in G major, for concert band (dedicated to the late Irma d'Ascenzio (member of the board of "The American Wind Symphony Orchestra")) * 1970 Old Dutch Christmas Carol, for brass, audiotape, harp, celesta and percussion * 1972 Transitions in F major , for symphonic band * 1973 Cantata No. 8 (song or myself) for narrator, mixed choir, organ, tape and band - text:. Walt Whitman * 1974 Trumpet Mood, Madrigal for choir and band - text: Pierre Kemp ( 1886 - 1967 ) (written for RONZ) * 1975 Concert (American Folk Song Suite) for English horn and concert band * 1976 Lieshout and his mills , for harmony or fanfareorkest * 1978 Ciacona Concertante, for band to a theme of Tomaso Vitali and Michel-Richard Delalande * 1979 Ariosi e Fugati for fanfareorkest * 1979 Golden Age , for harmony or fanfareorkest * 1979 Epiphany , for a band anthem from Ticino I tre re * 1979 Concerto in E major for clarinet and band * 1980 Concert piece (Phantasy and quodlibet on marksmenmarch motifs), for clarinet and horn * 1980 Reflections for band * 1981 Triple Concerto no. III for flute, oboe, clarinet and band * 1981 Royal Fanfare in B flat major, for brass, timpani and percussion (on the occasion of the 25th anniversary of The Amerrican Wind Symphony Orchestra) * 1981 Sinfonietta Nr. II , for band * 1982 Ciacona Seria in F major, for brass band * 1983 Images for fanfareorkest * 1983 Conflicts and Confluences (Symphonie Nr. XV) , for band * 1984 Quadruple Concerto in E flat major , for saxophone quartet (SATB) and band * 1984 Three Apparitions of a Hymn, for soprano, soprano choir (unison), harp, organ, tape and band * 1984 Sagas , for fanfareorkest * 1984 Figures Sonores , for band * 1985 Ciacona Seria for Brass * 1985 Concerto no. 2 for cello and band * 1986 Concerto for Harpsichord in A ( BWV 1055) by Johann Sebastian Bach , for winds * 1986 Introduction, Variations and Indonesian National Anthem, for band * 1986 Concerto for trombone and band Miss oratorios and cantatas * 1936 Festival Cantata for soprano, alto, tenor and bass solo and eight-voice mixed choir (SSAATTBarB) (fragment) * 1937 Honestum Petimus Usque, cantata for soprano solo, two-part women's chorus, unison choir and small orchestra * 1946 Missa brevis * 1947 Mary Lieder Cycle 4 (or more) soloists, five-part (or more) mixed choir, flute and cello * 1948 Apocalypse (Vision of John), oratorio based on texts from the Book of Revelation for reciter, soprano, alto, tenor, bass, mixed choir and orchestra - (dedicated to the Toonkunstkoor to Rotterdam and its conductor Otto Glastra van Loon ) * 1954 Cantata no. 4 in E minor, cantata for eight-part mixed choir and orchestra (commissioned by Dutch Radio Union (NRU) for a national holiday) * 1959 Psalm 147, for children's choir, small mixed choir, large mixed choir and orchestra * 1961 Stultitiae laus (Cantata no. 6), cantata for mixed choir and orchestra on texts from "The Praise of Folly" by Desiderius Erasmus * 1961 Te Deum for choir and orchestra (In friendship and appreciation dedicated to CKJM Receveur the occasion of his 25-year presidency of Venlona) * 1962 Jonah, oratorio (Stereo radiophonic sound poem) (Commissioned by the Dutch Radio Union (NRU) and dedicated to the Dutch consul in Adelaide Eric McLauglin ) * 1965 Ave maris stella in D major for female choir and orchestra (composed for Ria Borg Meyer) * 1971 St. Mark Passion, for two tenors, two basses, eight-voice choir, orchestra and tape * 1985 Missa Antiphonica for two mixed choirs (SATB / SATB) Musical Operas Radio operas Ballets Theatre Music * 1937 Heroic Overture, incidental music to Vondel "Gijsbreght of Aemstel" for speaking voice, singing voice (s) / chorus and instrumental accompaniment * 1951 Tooneelmuziek in "Iphigenia in Taurie" - text: Euripides (written for Johan de Meester and Dutch Comedie the occasion of the Holland Festival in 1951) * 1952 Tooneelmuziek at "The Countess Catelene" for orchestra - text: WB Yeats in the translation of A. Roland Holst * 1971 Turned on or "Seven ways from here to there," theater for children on a libretto by Claire Birsh Merrill Works for choir * 1967 Genesis, for male, four percussionists and electronic tape (Dedicated to the Royal Male Choir "Die Haghe Sangers' and their conductor Jos Vranken on the occasion of their 50th anniversary) * 1970 Wailing Sang "The deeper reg" for mixed choir and orchestra - text: NP van Wijk Louw (Dedicated to Rosa Louw and Gladstone Louw ) * 1983 Ballad of the two royal children written for Zeekants Meisjeskoor Mea Dulcea * 1985 The Zoom and Jubilee Town, two songs on texts by Anton of Dunkirk - written for Zeekants Meisjeskoor Mea Dulcea and conductor Willem Steenbak for the celebrations to mark 700 years of glory Bergen op Zoom Vocal * 1939 Three Christmas Songs - anonymous Latin texts, for soprano and orchestra * 1943 Chansons Orientales, for voice and piano (or harpsichord) * 1944 Ariettes für Gesang und Piano * 1948 Three Duets for soprano, alto and string - to Medium Dutch texts by Hoffmann von Fallersleben * 1963 Burying Friends (Hommage à Francis Poulenc , for voice and piano * 1970 Ballad of those bloodthirsty jagter (Cantata no. 7), cantata for four (or more) soloists, mixed choir (5 or more voices) and orchestra - text: a poem of GA Watermeyer (Commissioned by the SUID African Uitsaaikorporasie (SAUK)) won the Prix Italia in 1971 Chamber * 1927 Sonata for violin and cello * 1928 Quintet I, for flute, clarinet in B flat, violin, viola and cello * 1928 Sonatine for two flutes * 1928 Sonata for two violins * 1928 Sonata for violin and viola * 1928 Sonata for violin and piano * 1928 Sonata I, for violin and piano * 1929 Sonata I, for cello and piano * 1928 String Quartet * 1929 Quintet II (1st wind quintet), for flute, oboe, clarinet in B flat, bassoon and horn in F * 1929 Sonata for oboe and piano (On Jaap Stotijn ) * 1929 String Quartet no. 2 * 1931 Sonata IV, for violin and piano * 1934 Sonata for cello and piano * 1934 Trio I, for violin, cello and piano (Dedicated to George van Renesse , Ferdinand Helman and Henk van Wezel) * 1935 Sonata II for cello and piano * 1935 - 1936 String Quartet No. 2 (on the New Hungarian String Quartet). * 1936 Capriccio for flute and piano * 1936 Quintet no. III (Capriccio), for flute, violin, viola, cello and harp (Written for the Hollands Instrumental Quintet) * 1944 String Quartet no. 3 (Dedicated to the X-String) * 1946 Air triste, for flute and piano * 1946 Aria trista e giocoso Rondo in D minor for flute, clarinet, harp, piano and string quartet * 1946 Four Concert pieces for cello and piano * 1947 Brass Quartet * 1949 La malinconia for alto saxophone and piano * 1950 Ballade for flute and harp * 1950 Three Dutch Dancing, for wind quartet * 1952 Cavatina for solo melody instrument and piano * 1952 Cavatina for alto saxophone and piano * 1952 Cavatina for alto flute (violin) and harp * 1952 Octet for clarinet, bassoon, horn, two violins, viola, cello, double bass (Dedicated to the "Vienna Octet") * 1952 Sextet for flute, oboe, clarinet, bassoon, horn and piano * 1957 Romance for violin and piano * 1960 Rondino, for violin and piano * 1966 String Quartet no. 4 (Commissioned by the "Huygens-Fokker Foundation" in the 31-tone system) * 1967 Sonata no. 3 for two violins * 1980 String Quartet no. 5 Metamorphoses of a "Benedict" in the wrong "Laudate Dominum" by Orlando di Lasso * 1981 Quartet no. VI * 1981 Trio No. XI for two violins and archiving phone (special type of organ) (written in the 31-tone system, commissioned by the Haarlem Music Fund) * 1982 Quartet VII * 1982 Sonata for flute and harp * 1983 Introduction, Theme and Variations 9, for violin and guitar * 1983 Largo cantabile, for alto saxophone and piano * 1983 Sonata for flute and guitar * 1984 Sonata V, for violin and piano * 1985 Quintet No. VI Berry for clarinet, violin, cello, guitar and harp Work for organ * 1929 Toccata * 1938 Canzona for oboe and organ / Prelude in C for organ solo * 1952 Prelude and Fugue no. I * 1952 Prelude and Fugue no. II * 1954 Suite of small sound pieces * 1962 Trio for violin, viola and guitar * 1967 Canzona for Horn in F and organ * 1967 It is dawning in the East, ballad-like variations on an old Dutch love song for organ and guitar * 1967 Quempas (quem pastors adorabant) for viola and organ * 1971 Canzona for C trumpet and organ * 1977 Apparizioni * Some Preludes and Fugues, a Passacaglia Work for piano * 1927 Suite, for piano four hands * 1927 5 small piano pieces * 1927 Two grotesques, for two pianos * 1930 Praeludium * 1930 Suite * 1934 Sonata (dedicated to Prof. Dr. Ir. J. A .A. Mekel) * 1935 Roumanian Travel sketches * 1936 Sonatine I * 1938 Theme con varizioni * 1939 Balletto grottesco per due pianoforti * 1940 Series Little Piano Pieces * 1941 Sonata II * 1944 Sonata III * 1945 Arcadia I, ten pieces on ten white keys * 1945 Arcadia II, ten pieces for piano four hands - the first batch of ten white keys * 1945 Arcadia III, ten pieces on ten keys * 1945 Arcadia IV ten pieces for piano four hands - the first batch of ten keys * 1945 Arcadia V, ten pieces without setting under the thumb * 1945 Sonata IV (On Cor de Groot dedicated loyal in friendship) * 1945 Sonatine II * 1945 Sonata V * 1947 Sonata VI (For Cor de Groot , whose friendship and phenomenal pianism godfathers have been at the origin of this sonata) * 1950 Sonatine III (Sonatina miniatura) * 1951 la Manière the ... six variations on a folk song * 1955 Balletto serioso per due pianoforti l'Apparecchio minacciante * 1958 Sonatine IV * 1967 Adagio cantabile for piano * 1967 Arcadia VI , light piano pieces including setting of the thumb * 1967 Arcadia VII , small piano pieces * 1967 Arcadia VIII small piano pieces four hands * 1974 Canarie , for piano (geschrieben für meinen lieben Freund Hellmut Schoell Verwendung mit einer 1971 Teneriffe aufgezeichneten von einem Bauarbeiter gepfiffenen Melody) * 1975 Balletto notturno per due pianoforti * 1976 Quaderni sonori * 1977 La Mejicana (für meinen lieben Freund Hellmut Schoell zu seinen Geburtstag November 5 1978 ) * 1978 Beguine , for a silver wedding April 28 1978 - piano four hands * 1982 Images de Noël - petite suite * 1982 Passacaglia on BE-Es-C Works for guitar * 1961 Twelve Preludes for Guitar * 1985 Preambolo, Aria e Posludio sopra un canto medievale Fiammingo ("Congedarsi è amaro") Works for accordion orchestra * 1976 Twente Suite for accordion orchestra * 1981 Sonata , cycle of five pieces for accordion Working for harmonica * 1957 Blues for harmonica (chromonica III) and piano Works for percussion * 1973 Toccata for marimba (composed for Mr. Takahashi) Work for Film * 1957 The Flying Dutchman * 1964 Secret Passion * 1966 Tronfølgern i Latin America * 1968 Indifference Electronic works * 1952 Countess Cathleen (fragment) * 1956 Kain ballet * 1958 Evolutionen ballet * 1958 The conch shell * 1958 Genesis ballet * 1959 The Woman of Andros ballet * 1961 Toccata I und II * 1970 Kontrapunkte Publications * The present-day Dutch music . Amsterdam.Bigot & Van Rossum. 1936. * Tonality problems in new music . Brussels. Royal Academy of Sciences, Arts and Fine Arts. 1951. * Notes on some fundamental elements in music (I-IV) . Man and melody. vol.41. 1986. p. 380-388, 452-453, 503-509, 547-551 * Possibilités sur les et les limtations de la musique in: Rbm 13 , 1959. * About 31-tone mood: in general and demonstrated in particular by reference to an original composition , Notices of the Royal Academy of Sciences, Arts and Fine Arts of Belgium: Class of Fine Arts, Brussels: Royal Academy of Sciences, Literature and Fine Arts of Belgium 1978. 23 S. * Arthur Meulemans , Man and melody. 9 (1954), S. 109-112. * along with Louis Marie George Arntzenius and J. Art: Encyclopedia of Music , Elsevier, 1956/1959. 719 p. 2 vols. * Several articles in Elsevier's Weekly (1952/1953) and various magazines Bibliography * Leo Samama: Seventy years of Dutch music 1915-1985: prelude to a new day , Amsterdam: Em. Querido's Publishing House, 1986, 323 p. * Frederick Ziervogel van der Merwe: Suid-Afrikaanse know someone bibliography: 1787-1952 , Table Mountain uitgewers that vir vir Language Institute, Lettere and Arts Council vir Geesteswetenskaplike Navorsing, 1974. 297 p. ISBN 978-0-624-00355-7 * Marius Monnikendam: Dutch composers of the past and present , Berlin: AJG Strengholt, 1968, 280 p. * Jos Wouters: Henk Badings , Sonorum Speculum. 1967 Nr.32, S. 1-23. * Hans Kox : Henk Badings 8. Symphonie , Sonorum Speculum. 1963, No. 16, S. 15-19 * Tom Bouws: Living Image of Henk Badings , The Hague: Exhausted. St George S. 1960. 14 * Wouter Paap: The opera "Martin Korda DP" by Henk Badings , Man and melody. 15 (1960), S. 199-202. * Gerard Worker: The "Symphony of Psalms" by Henk Badings , Man and melody. 9 (1954), S. 39-41. * Sylvia Ameringen: Henk Badings , Musica. 7 (1953), S. 430-434. * Helene Nolthenius: Two Dutch Composers in the Surf. Matthijs Vermeulen and Henk Badings . * Joseph Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: General music encyclopedia , Haarlem: De Haan (1979) -1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Stewart Gordon: Other European Composers of the Twentieth Century , in: A History of Keyboard Literature. Music for the Piano and notes Forerunners, New York: Schirmer Books, 1996, 566 p. ISBN 978-0534251970 * PT Klemme: Henk Badings - a catalog of works . Michigan. Harmonia Park Press. 1994. * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan : Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens , 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music: composers and Their music , Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Hanns-Werner Heister, Walter Wolfgang Sparrer: Komponisten der Gegenwart , Edition, Text & Critique, Munich, 1992, ISBN 978-3-88377-930-0 * Jos Frusch: 40 compositions for band loved by musicians, conductors and public - Henk Badings: a craftsman also in the field of wind music in: St. Caecilia - Monthly magazine of the FKM, Volume 42, No. 3, March 1987, pp. . 87-89 * James L. Limbacher, H. Stephen Wright: Keeping score: film and television music, 1980-1988 , Metuchen, NJ: Scarecrow Press, 1991. 928 p. ISBN 978-0-8108-2453-9 * Obituary Index: 1987 obituary index , Notes (Music Library Association), 1988, p. 697 * Jean-Marie Londeix : Musique pour saxophone, Volume II : repertoire général des oeuvres et d'enseignement des ouvrages pour le saxophone, Cherry Hill: Roncorp Publications, 1985 * Philip T. Cansler: Twentieth-century music for trumpet and organ - An annotated bibliography , Nashville, Tennessee: Brass Press, c1984, 46 p.,. ISBN 978-0914282303 * Jeanne Belfy: The Louisville Orchestra New Music Project - An American experiment in the patronage of international contemporary music. Selected composers' letters to the Louisville Orchestra , Louisville, Kentucky: University of Louisville, 1983, 53 p. * John Allen Ditto: The four preludes and fugues, the "Ricercar" and the "Passacaglia for Timpani" and "Organ" by '''Henk Badings' , Eastman School of Music (Rochester, NY). 1979. dissertation. * Norman E. Smith ''Band music notes , Revised Edition, San Diego, California: Niel A. Kjos, Jr., 1979, 299 p. ISBN 978-0849754012 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans Musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl. , Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 dc. * Neue Musik seit 1945 * Editon Peters: contemporary music catalog , New York: CF Peters Corporation, 1975, 110 p. * Sas Bunge: 60 Years of Dutch chamber music , Amsterdam: Stichting Buma Culture Fund, 1974, 131 p. * John Vinton: Dictionary of Contemporary Music , New York: EP Dutton, 1974, 834 p. ISBN 978-0525091257 * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen Erweiterungen und seit 1937 , 15. Aufl, Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: AK.. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2 ; Band 2: LZ. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 Category:Christian music Category:20th-century composer Category:Electronic music Category:Dutch composer Category:Dutch engineer Category:Dutch music educator Category:1907 births Category:1987 deaths